rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sigil Knight
The Sigil Knight class is a super and an ultra class progressed from the Warrior base class. The super class requires 7-8 rots for its 3 skills, and the ultra class requires 15-20 rots for its 4 skills. The super classes skills cost 60 silver each, and the ultra classes skills cost 500 silver each. This class is one of the most sturdy and tanky classes in the game, and the class relies totally on its elemental charges, being fire, ice, lightning, and if you have Solans Sword white flame. How to Obtain ''- The Sigil Knight super class -'' # Max out the Warrior base class. # Have 7-8 rots for all 3 skills. # Talk to Knight Captain Frey located on the highest floor of Central Sanctuary in Royal Woods, and pay him 60 silver for each skill. There are 3 skills in total. ''- The Sigil Knight ultra class -'' # Max out Sigil Knight super # Get 15-20 rots of orderly # Complete the Sigil Helmet quest # Talk to the trainer deep inside Castle Sanctuary, 500 silver per skill and 450 for the armor. Abilities ''- The Sigil Knight super class abilites - '' Fire Charge - ability - 'Charge your sword with fire, enemies hit by the sword will be set on fire with every hit. '''Ice Charge - ''ability - 'Charge your sword with ice, enemies hit by the sword will become slower (The slowness stacks so you can make your enemy extremely slow if you hit them enough). '''Lightning Charge - ''ability -''' Charge your sword with lightning, enemies hit by the sword will be stunned and also take far more damage than normal. ''- The Sigil Knight ultra class abilites - '' '''Charged Blow - ''ability - ''Can only be used if you have charged your sword with an element. With fire charged you will launch a streak of fire from your flaming sword at your opponent, dealing damage and igniting them. With ice charged you will launch a large body of ice at your opponent, trapping them inside while damaging and cooling them. With lightning charged you will dash forward dealing incredible damage and stunning your opponent. Hyper Body - ''ability - ''Gives a yellow glowing effect to all allies and yourself, decreasing fall damage and incoming damage while increasing health regen, knockback, speed and damage for 2 minutes. Effectiveness decreases with the amount of allies it is used on. Sturdy - ''passive - ''. You cant be instantly executed anymore (Axe kick, Lethality, Mori, Owl Slash, etc) Falling into lava or the abyss will still kill you. Instant''' Charge - passive - 'You will charge your sword with an element instantly, you still cannot charge in the middle of a combo or while being attacked however. '''Illyrian Prince (Uber)' How to get: Stand in the sun for 1 hour. Yep, that is it. (Active) Heavenly Rays - You shoot a white beam straight into the sky, turning it day for 10 seconds, while shooting down beams from the sky for 20 seconds. (Active) Akimirka - LMB - Short-range teleport RMB - Long-range teleport. Teleporting to a player with this skill will stun them, combo starter and also a combo extension. (Passive) Sun Warrior - While in the sun, you get an immense hyper body-like buff. Activating hyper body before going into the sun will buff this passive.